


Coma Love

by KawaiiPunkPrincess



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: AU, Coma, Goten's in a coma, M/M, Truten, im evil, maybe he'll wake up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiPunkPrincess/pseuds/KawaiiPunkPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Capsule Corp Hospital, otherwise known as The Hospital for the Supernatural. That last part is a secret though." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Goten never expects to find love by just laying in a hospital bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capsule Corp: Hospital For The Supernatural

~~~~~~Goten's Pov~~~~~~

Capsule Corp Hospital, otherwise known as The Hospital for the Supernatural. That last part is a secret though. See, this is Earth after all, and nobody believes in the supernatural. So, Dr. Briefs started this underground organization to help supernatural creatures in need. Like me, Goten Son. I know what you're all wondering. What are you? Well I'm a saiyan. Well, a demi-saiyan anyways. Saiyan's are from the planet Vegeta. We're much like humans, except we have sure strength and tails. Oh! And we can turn into these crazy giant ape thinks. But that's another story. Aren't you glad you asked. Wait, you mean you didn't want to know what I was. Oh, you wanted to know my story; the treason why I'm in here. That's simple. I've been in a coma for the past three months.

I can hear the sound of shuffling feet at my doorway. "Good morning Goten!" I hear a voice chime. That's Bulma, or Dr. Briefs. "How are you doing today?" She asks, while still knowing very well that I can't answer her back. 'I'm as great as I can be while still being in a coma.' She goes about checking my vitals. "Everything looks good." She pauses "Well, you know what I mean." She purses her lips together. Her blue brows furrow, for a moment, deep in thought until she smiles almost instantaneously as she remembers something. "Oh, and by the way, my son Trunks is going to be stopping by. He needs community service for his college applications later on; better sooner than later. He's going to be volunteering here." She announces. "You better play nice now Goten." She scolds and walks out of the room. What am I going to do? Bite him? 

I guess by now you're probably wondering how this all came to be. My mom and dad were MMA fighters when they were younger. That's how they met. Once, my mom found out she was pregnant with my older brother, Gohan, she had to stop fighting. My dad quit too, to make her feel better. After she had Gohan, my dad got a job as a construction worker. My mom doesn't allow violence anymore. She's afraid me and my brother will get hurt. I guess she was right to worry. Three months ago I was sparring with Gohan. We were flying in the air. My fist crashed into his face with a sickening sound. He spit some blood on the ground. I kicked his side and he went down hard, leaving a crater in the ground. I was winning. I was starting to get cocky. The next thing I knew Gohan was right next to me. His foot connected with my side. I was sent flying into a rock and I hit my head. Blood began pooling out from the wound and I blacked out. 

My brother is supposed to visit me. Bulma let's him see me though. She says maybe his presence will trigger something in my condition. Gohan walks through the door with his 5 month pregnant wife Videl. She waddles in and takes a seat next to the right of my bed. Gohan's at my left. He runs his fingers through my hair. "Hey champ." He whispers as if he's trying not to wake me. He spends his visit telling me about what had happened in his life since he last visited two weeks ago. He puts pictures of the ultrasound in the drawer by my bed for when I wake up. I really hope I get to see the baby when she's born. I've wasted three months of my life laying in a hospital bed, listening to people come and go. Whether it be nurses checking my vitals, Dr. Bulma telling me about the progress that they haven't made, Gohan and Videl acting as if they're going to break me, or my parents constantly fighting. I'm sick of the same old routine.


	2. Meeting The Meathead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goten finally meets Trunks. But things aren't always as they seem.

~~~~~~Goten's Pov~~~~~~

 

Hospitals are so boring. Especially when you can't even do anything. To make matters worse, I have to meet Bulma's son. I know, I should be happy that someone is coming to visit me. But I'm not. He's not even here for me. He's here for his community service. I don't want to meet some stuck up....prince! I hear a knock. "Mind if I come in?" Oh, at least he's has manners. "Of course you don't." The smirk in evident in his voice. Asshole! You could at least be nice to me. I'm in a coma. He walks over to the chair on my left. He sits down and props his feet on my bed. Um excuse me. What the hell do you think you're doing?! The sound of a page turning can be heard. Is he...he is...he's reading. He's reading when he supposed to be talking to me. What the actual hell. Dude. You're supposed to be talking to me, not reading some book. Pssh, I'm surprised he actually can read. From what Bulma has told me about him, he's some muscle head jock. Jocks are not supposed to read. They're supposed to crack skulls and shove nerds like me in a locker. Okay, so maybe that's a little stereotypical, but it's true! I wish I knew what he was reading... It's probably a car magazine. I laugh inwardly as I imagine a greaser sitting in the chair with his feet on my bed. I imagine him putting down his magazine and taking out a comb. Brushing his hair back, and then doing the signature snap and point move. 

I shake the thoughts from my mind as I hear the boy speak again. "Have you ever read this book?" His voice is soft and velvety. Oh, so it is a book. "It's called The Culling" He speaks again. He starts explaining the story to me in great detail. His soothing voice was hypnotizing. I could get used to this. The more he talks the more sleepy I start to feel eventually I dose off.

I wake up after a while. Trunks is asleep. The sounds of soft snores fill the room. It's kind of cute. Maybe he isn't so bad after all. Trunks starts to wake up. "Mmm." He moans groggily. "Sorry. I fell asleep." He apologizes. "You know, I never introduced myself. Of course, my mom probably told you all about me." Well, my name's Trunks. I'm 15." He's only a year older than me. "I like to read. Mostly comics." No way. No fucking way. He actually like comics? Maybe we have more in common than I know. "I like the color blue, and my favorite movie is...wait for it...Titanic. I cry every time I watch it." This is too hilarious! Inside in laughing my ass off. "I know, hilarious right?" What can he read my mind too? 

"I have to go. Sorry I was an ass before. I have this thing where I must act like the most sarcastic asshole to ever live." Hey don't worry about it dude me too. "I'll be looking forward to seeing you again." Yeah...me too. Okay, so maybe I misjudged him. He walks out the door, leaving me alone again, with this weird feeling in my stomach.

"So how'd you like my son?" Bulma says the next day. He's pretty nice actually. "He's an asshole I know. But once you get to know him, he can be very sweet." He's interesting. I smile inwardly. My day with Trunks was different. He acted like an ass at first, but then something changed. His voice got softer, and sweeter. He told me a secret that nobody else knew. At least I don't think anyone else knew. And he left me with a funny feeling in my stomach. 

"He'll be coming again Monday after school." Bulma says sweetly. Great, I'll have to wait three days to see him again. I have to wait three days to figure out more about this Trunks Briefs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading chapter two! Don't forget to show your love. :D <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll update as soon as I can. :D <3


End file.
